The Last Time For Now
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: PWP Draco is upset with Ginny for being with Potter. He loves her so much that it hurts. Now she hurts too. SPOILERS Warning: Some things in this story may disturb some people.


_**The Last Time For Now**_

_Ginny/Draco_

_NC-17_

_ONE SHOT!_

_PWP_

_Based in the sixth book…so SPOILERS!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything about Harry Potter._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Draco grabbed Ginny's hair and pulled him against him. He had the red head under his control. She made him go two weeks without her. Two weeks without sex for Draco Malfoy felt like a lifetime. But she needed to be with her _'real boyfriend.' _The thought made the blond sick to his stomach.

Draco obviously hated Harry Potter with a burning passion and now he had another reason to add onto his list. He stole his precious Ginny away from him. But he had her now and he was going to savor every moment. It might be the last time.

'_No. For now.' _Draco thought. _'It's the last time for now. I'm not losing her completely.'_

They where in the Room of Requirement, the place they had been meeting at for months now. It was the place they had "met" at. Ginny had gone to think. Draco went to wank. The combination was made in heaven. Perfect was how Ginny had stated it.

But tonight, it didn't seem too perfect. It was violent and Ginny was very scared. But she would never let it show. She was the braver person and, sadly, the youngest. She thought Draco would of grown out of his immaturity, but he never did.

The blond boy smirked and let go of his lovers hair. She let out a puff of air. Suddenly, Draco slammed Ginny against the wall behind her. They where right by the fire and the red head thought he was going to push her into the fire and burn her to death.

She began to hit the blond, hard. "Fucking arsehole. Don't you understand? I fucking hate you! Everything in-between us was just sex. Never love!" she yelled.

She was about to hit his face when he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He glanced over at the fireplace. He saw a knife and looked down at Ginny. He smirked and grabbed the knife. "You may hate me, but you know what? I need this and it may be the last time I'll get it. Or want it." he told her. "And who said I ever loved you?"

He ran the tip of the knife on Ginny's neck and she let out a shuddering sigh. The cold blade on her gave her chills. Her eyes glazed over but she still had a scowl on her face. Not that Draco minded. He was starting to get an erection and the anger the two had in-between them was more intense than anything they had ever encountered.

"Get that fucking thing off of me." she growled. "You could leave marks and then Harry could see the marks and-"

Draco cut the girl off with a hard smack. He re-grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back so she looked him in his dark and cold blue eyes.

"Is he touching you? Under your clothes? I thought we had an agreement that no one was to touch us under our clothes." he growled, putting the knife in his pocket. "Did you forget!"

She shook her head. "No I didn't forget! Honest! I-I was just scared that maybe he would." she told him, her fear coming through her voice. She was nervous. Her truth was coming out and she knew Draco would hate it.

He gave her a look of disbelief. He didn't trust that at all. She was hiding something and he was going to find out what. "Has he eaten you out?" he asked, his voice dark.

She shook her head.

"Shagged you?"

She shook her head again.

"Finger you?"

No response.

Draco twisted his hand in her hair, causing Ginny to yelp. "Did. He. Finger. You?" he asked, stopping in-between words.

She looked down at his chest. "I was drunk and-"

Draco threw the red head by her hair and she landed on the coffee table on the way down. Her side hurt when she it the wood hard. She looked up at Draco, her mouth hanging open and in shock. Draco straddled the girl and looked down at her. He re-pinned her hands above her head.

"You were mine first. And now your…" Draco stopped and looked down at Ginny. His upper lip went up on a side to show a face filled with disgust. "…tainted."

"I was tainted before you got me."

He pulled the knife out of his pocket and he cut her shirt open. He felt himself straining in his pants, but he had to fight his own arousement. Ginny had to learn her place first.

He pushed away the red cloth to see her breasts hidden behind her black bra. He loved her body. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat. And she had the perfect breasts he had ever seen. No one's body even compared to hers. He took his knife and began to cut the bra off.

"Draco! Stop!" she yelled, panicking. The blond moved his knife and stabbed into her side slightly. Just enough to make a medium cut on her and make her bleed. She yelped at the pain and felt herself become even more wet than before. She felt so wrong for this feeling, but she loved it too.

He finally got the bra in shredded enough to pull the cloth off her breasts. He took one breast in his hand, the same hand he had the knife in. He pinched and pulled on her nipple before moving his hand so he could suck on her tit.

Ginny moaned and arched into his hot mouth. "Draco…" she breathed. She was panting and becoming so hot. She needed more. She pressed her hips up against him and he bit her nipple hard. She yelped and began to scrape her nails on his hand that still had a hold on her wrists.

He moved his knife on her body so he could leave little nicks on her body. Draco discovered she was loving the pain and he was loving her this submissive. It was powerful. He wanted to press his erection against her but he couldn't. It was painful but he had to wait.

But he didn't know how much longer.

He moved off of the red-head and sat down on the floor and pulled her to the edge of the table. He pulled up her skirt and smiled. She never wore knickers when they met up. The last time she did, Draco stole them and she never saw them again. To keep all her undergarments, she never wore knickers when she went to shag Draco.

He looked at the glistening lips of her pussy and it made him lick his lips. The smell of her filled his senses and made him moan. Then the thought of Potter with Ginny came into his mind and he began to glare at her pussy.

"I'm sure your always knickerless around Potter." he growled. He began to play with her lips with his knife. Her juices where getting on the knife and Draco wanted to lick it off. But he couldn't.

The metal was cold against Ginny's body. She was hot and it felt very intense. She moaned when he found her clit and he began to put pressure onto the nub with the point. Her hips raised up to get more of the painful pleasure.

Draco saw she was leaking her fluid and he went over and licked it up before it seeped down into the crease of her arse. Once he had the taste of her, he needed more. His tongue stiffened and went into her as he continued to tease her clit with her knife.

With her hips jumping with the touches, he began to see blood seep from her clit. He stopped tonguing her hole and moved the knife. The taste of her cum and blood almost made Draco cum in his pants. It was the most incredible taste.

Ginny was moaning and thrashing her head. Harry could never make her feel this good. When he fingered her, he scraped up her inner walls and made the whole experience too painful to be enjoyed. He tried to make her wet by kissing on her neck and the tops of her breasts.

But nothing compared to Draco.

The red haired girl sat up and looked down at Draco. He looked up and her and continued his assault on her clitoris. His blue eyes where clouded and filled with lust. She pulled his head away. "I'm going to cum." she told him.

His lips where wet and red with her cum and blood. Ginny moved so that she laid down on the table and kissed him. His tongue instantly slipped into the redheads mouth and the touch of his tongue on hers, made Ginny press her sore clit against the table. The pain and pleasure shot through her body and she quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

Draco backed away and showed her the knife. "No, Gin. I am in control tonight." he told her and pulled her onto the floor. He put the knife to her throat and laid the girl down onto the rough carpet. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them and his boxers off.

He positioned himself and shoved himself into her. On accident, he cut her quite deep on the top of her chest. She moaned loudly at the feel of him tearing her vagina and cutting her. She knew it should hurt more than feel good but she couldn't help it. She loved this more than their love making.

Draco began to pound into the girl. She pulled at his long blond hair and whispering, "Hurt me" repeatedly. He moved his mouth to her cut and began to clean her wound on her chest and he reached down in-between them to rub her clit. He could feel the blood and cum on his fingers and he squeezed and pulled on her clit.

The tongue on her chest, the fingers on her clit and the pain of her ripped vagina was too much. The painful pleasure was overwhelming her and she couldn't hold back any longer. Her pussy tightened around his erection as an orgasm ripped through her. She felt herself cumming all over his dick that was inside of her.

"Draco!" she moaned loudly, before lifting his head and kissing him. Her hand pulled on his hair hard from the intensity of her orgasm.

Everything was too much for Draco. He came as he kissed Ginny. Ginny groaned as she felt himself empty his seed inside of her. Draco collapsed ontop of Ginny, sweaty and out of breath.

Ginny began to cry. It was the best sex she had ever had in her life and it was so unloving that it killed her inside. She wrapped her arms around Draco. Draco looked up at her, wondering if he had gotten too out of control. _'I thought she wanted that.' _he thought, brushing his blond locks out of his hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head. "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing. Get off of me." she said. "I have to go."

Draco felt his heart fall to into his stomach. "Why?" he asked.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

Draco shook his head and he kissed her intensely. She was resisting, but he was going to get the last word in if she was leaving for good. He broke the kiss. "Just so you know, I love you and I fucking envy Potter. If he treats you like shit, I swear, I'll use the killing curse on him." he growled and got off of the red head.

They began to put their clothes on, Ginny still crying. Draco felt his own tears seeping from his own eyes. 'This is what you get for loving her.' he thought.

Ginny reached over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry, Draco." she whispered and walked out of the Room of Requirement to live a lie. To see Harry. But she would be back for Draco. She always came back. She could never deny her true love.

She was sad it had to end this way.

_**End**_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Authors Note: Hey! I hope you liked this. I had been reading some PWPs with this idea and it intrigued me very much. The moods dark and violent and just depressing. It doesn't help that I've been listing to Tool, Seether, and Staind for a few days. So if you like those bands, listen to them and re-read this story. It sets the mood completely. Ok. That's all I'm going to say. Hope ya liked it. PLEASE review. I'm not good with these types of stories and I hope I did good. Thanx._


End file.
